Light and my Darkness
by Sad Olive
Summary: "But right now her light was gone. Extinguished." Caroline loses her light and Klaus doesn't know what to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. This is not your typical Klaroline fiction; I cannot see this ever happening on TVD but the thought came to me nonetheless. Also, this is a very rough draft but I think it adds to the story. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

Everything changed the night Elena died. She was now a vampire but this wasn't about Elena. Caroline Forbes had her own battles.

While Klaus did in fact trick her in the caves the night she thought "Tyler" was dying, he had the good sense to come clean to her the next time they saw each other. Caroline thanked him for the second time in her life because the thought of him taking advantage of her while he was in Tyler's body made her skin crawl.

Tyler was back in his body six days later and everything went back to normal, or as normal Mystic Falls would allow. The Salvatores bickered over Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy flirted with their eyes, and Tyler and Caroline continued their teenage romance. But while love was in the air, Matt Donovan was falling into trouble. Slowly.

Klaus continued to fancy Caroline in his ways. She would eventually get more jewelry and more drawings and more dresses from him. And at one point he offered her a trip to Florence. She realized his offer wasn't just words anymore when he held out the plane tickets toward her.

"_So what do you say, love? You, Me, and genuine beauty?" he said with an egotistical smirk she wanted to smack off his face._

"_No thank you," she simply replied._

"_You don't need this town, love. You can have the world. Take whatever and whoever you want," he pushed._

"_No thank you," she bit out, glaring at him for constantly annoying her with his intentions. She turned to walk away from him but found herself being twirled back around by him. His hands gripped the top of shoulders._

"_Caroline. One day you are going to realize I am the only one here for you," he said with a serious tone._

_She struggled to get out of his grasp but failed miserably. Looking him in the eyes she spoke evenly, "One day you're going to realize how wrong you are."_

_He released her and then walked away. He needed to take his anger out on someone. He was also hungry._

The Originals mostly kept to themselves. The war between the Scooby Gang and the Invincibles were at a halt but tension lingered in the air.

Months passed by and Rebekah found herself on a date with Matt. A real date. Her first real date. Matt was a gentleman and Caroline tried her best to accept his relationship with the Original Girl. She noticed how Rebekah laughed with him so Caroline decided that Rebekah had a heart.

Klaus was still persistent, never faltering in his attempts. He brushed off her scoffs toward him and only smiled in return.

"_Hello, sweetheart."_

_He sat down across from her at the Public Library._

"_I'm studying, Klaus. Go away," she said while never taking her eyes off the text._

_He chuckled. "The world can teach all you need to know, Caroline. You do not need to study a book."_

_She sighed and finally met his eyes, "I know that. But I have a test on Friday so if you would please leave me alone…that would be a miracle."_

_He quickly grabbed the text from her and glanced at some of the pages. "Alright, love. Why did the Spanish-American War occur?"_

_She let him quiz her for a while. She answered all the questions correctly and while she explained some answers in detail he actually learned something new. _

Tyler and Caroline went on a double date with Matt and Rebekah. They went bowling and they giggled at Matt's constant gutter balls while they ate cheap pizza. Rebekah knew how to curve the ball and she decided to teach everyone. Caroline and Matt could not mimic her movements but Tyler was an excellent student.

Meanwhile, Elena finally made up her mind and chose Damon. Stefan went away and Caroline was sad to see him go.

Elijah and Kol also left town but for different reasons no one would know. Klaus and Rebekah of course stayed.

A few weeks later they all graduated high school and the sweet summer welcomed them all with promises of new beginnings. Tyler however spent most of his weekends visiting his relatives so Caroline and Elena went out and made their own fun. One night she saved Elena from a council member. Elena ran home but Caroline almost died.

"_Thank you for saving me," Caroline told Klaus as she watched her wounds heal._

"_Of course, Caroline. I can't very well have my Sweetheart dying on me," he replied while he tucked her hair behind her ear._

"_I'm not your Sweetheart, Klaus." She sighed, exhausted from constantly reminding him._

_He cupped her face and gently pressed his lips to hers and she was too shocked to react. "You've always been mine, Caroline." And then in a flash he was gone._

Caroline's guilt weighed heavy on her conscious. She drove two hours into the mountains toward Tyler's relatives' cabin to tell him about Klaus kissing her and to also let him know that it meant nothing to her.

When she arrived she knocked on the door but no one answered. The house looked abandoned. She was able to enter without invitation and she walked in on Tyler and Rebekah wrapped up in each other, under bed sheets, talking dirty.

Before she could say anything Rebekah flashed away. Caroline told Tyler to never return to Mystic Falls and he listened to her without even putting up a fight. Caroline couldn't decide if she liked that or not.

Eventually Caroline found herself crying in her room as she hugged her knees on her bed.

"_Hello, sweetheart," he whispered tenderly while taking a seat next to her._

"_Please go away," she said in between sobs._

"_He was a fool, Caroline." He was always blunt and to the point with her._

"_And your sister is a slut," she replied while wiping away tears that were more persistent than him._

"_I'm sorry, love. You deserve better," he said this while never taking his eyes off of her._

"_You're not sorry, Klaus, and you know it."_

_He didn't respond. He instead wrapped his arms around her, wiped away her tears, and stroked her hair. She fought against him at first but then gave up and cried in his embrace._

The next night Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline had a sleepover. It didn't help Caroline like she thought it would. She knew her life would never be the same.

Across town, Klaus scolded Rebekah for her actions. He yelled at her for not telling him about the additional relationship she had. She left the mansion angry and Klaus had a bad feeling.

A few days passed and Caroline found herself drinking alone at the Mystic Grill, the one night Matt was off work. As if on cue, Klaus walked in and joined her. A few hours passed.

"_Have you had too much to drink, darling?" he asked her knowingly. Smiling, just happy with her sitting next to him._

_She hiccupped. "Of course I have. It doesn't mean I'm going to stop anytime soon," she slurred. _

_He chuckled. "Alright sweetheart, come on." He gently took her elbow and guided her outside._

_As soon as they walked out the door she pinned him against a brick wall and kissed him. He eagerly kissed her back. They kissed for a long time until they were breathless and senseless. He wrapped an arm around and began to lead her to his car._

"_I'm hungry," she complained while she stumbled._

_In a flash, Klaus bit into an innocent bystander and offered the person to her. He tried to convince her to embrace her vampire nature. He told that she could do whatever she wanted because of what she was. That she should feel no pity for those who were beneath her. She felt sick and flashed away to the comfort of her house. He hated that he regretted his actions so he snapped the person's neck._

The next day, Rebekah went to Matt's house. She confessed to him about he affair she had with Tyler. They argued.

At the same time, Caroline decided to distract herself by watching Bonnie practice spells. She noticed that Bonnie had become a powerful witch. And she realized how proud she was of her friend.

Matt finally told Rebekah it was over between them. Rebekah became furious. She broke his neck.

Bonnie and Caroline received a text message from Damon. They learned that Matt was killed and they realized their daily reminder of normalcy was forever gone.

Bonnie became an angry witch and Caroline wanted revenge.

The two stormed into the Mikaelson Mansion and with the miracles of magic Bonnie managed to put Klaus in a state of paralysis. He had no choice but to watch from the chair he was sitting in as the girls attacked Rebekah with the help of vervain and also a bit of magic. Bonnie sat back and watched the show begin:

"Someone once told me to embrace my vampire nature, meaning I should do whatever I want because of what I am," Caroline said to vervain-chained Rebekah while she looked at a paralyzed Klaus. "I guess today is a good day to start." She took two pencils and pushed them through Rebekah's hands. The Original girl screamed from physical pain, something she hadn't felt in a long time. "Oh don't worry. You'll eventually forget about the pencils. Trust me." She confirmed what she just stated when she gagged Rebekah with a vervain soaked cloth. Caroline roughly tugged on the girl's hair, making her stare into her eyes. "Remember that day when I helped you escape from Alaric? I'm sure you do," she said as she dragged a stake across the girl's cheek, cutting deeply. "You left me there. But hey, don't worry. I'm willing to share the experience I went through." Caroline pushed a pencil deeper into Rebekah's hand.

Klaus watched. He had no choice. He was immobile. It was like desiccation except worse. He was torn between two women that he loved. He looked at his sister, who promised her loyalty to him always and forever. He wanted to help her but he couldn't. And then there was Caroline, the baby vampire that caught his attention because of her light. He supposed he adored her because she made his world a little less dark. Her light consumed his thoughts. But right now her light was gone. Extinguished.

Fat tears rolled down Rebekah's cheeks as toothpicks were being pushed in her neck, "I guess after becoming a vampire we forget how fragile we once were. We can break our necks over and over again and yet we live on." Caroline drawled. Rebekah whimpered as another toothpick pierced her skin. "Shhhh, it's okay, love. You're not fragile. This won't kill you."

Klaus didn't miss her use of the pet name he often called her. It had a chilling effect. He had called many of his female victims that name right before he killed them and now his sister was one of them.

Caroline re-soaked the gag cloth while she asked Rebekah a question. "So tell me Rebekah. Why'd you do it? How did my friend, Matt, wrong you?" Rebekah was about to speak but then Caroline quickly put the cloth back on her and the girl screamed from the searing pain that wracked her face. "Oh I'm sorry. Honestly I wasn't interested in your answer. You know why Rebekah?" she asked while she gripped her hands around the girl's neck, pushing the toothpicks in further, "Because no matter what you say you can't bring him back."

For a brief moment Klaus remembered the Stefan he met long ago. Ripper-Stefan and the Caroline that was in front of him would have gotten along great. But he didn't like this Caroline. She wasn't his. And he promised himself that he would never try to persuade her to be like him ever again.

"I feel sorry for you Rebekah. I feel sorry for both of you," she said while she looked at Klaus. "You'll never truly understand the beauty of living forever until you appreciate life itself. And guess what? We're dead. We aren't Life, Rebekah. Matt was Life. He was alive Rebekah and you liked him because he was human. He didn't have endless second chances like we do."

"Time," Bonnie whispered as she tapped her watch, indicating the spell was going to wear off soon. Her nose was bleeding.

"We have second chances. Thousands upon thousands," Caroline whispered as she kneeled in front of Rebekah. "When are you going to start using them so that you can live? So that you can love? Because that's what you want, right? To love and be loved." Caroline slowly began to take out the toothpicks from Rebekah's neck. She took a cool washcloth and wiped away the blood. She removed the gag cloth, the pencils, and the chains too. Rebekah didn't move. Her head hung low and her wounds healed at a very slow pace. Caroline took a blood bag out from Bonnie's bag and put it in Rebekah's lap.

Klaus watched her gently clean away the blood from his sister. She was forgiving. He could see the light around her again. His sister continued to softly cry.

"You ready?" Bonnie asked while she stood up.

Caroline nodded and the two girls left without another word, not even sparing another glance at the paralyzed Originals.

Klaus and Rebekah sat there for a few more minutes and then suddenly the spell wore off. Klaus flashed in front of his sister and he cupped her face.

Rebekah sniffled and then whispered very low to him. "Go after her, Nik."

He nodded and then he was gone. He already knew he was going to go after her. Caroline knew this too. But neither of them would know why.

**So, what's your reaction? Why do you think he is going to go after her? I appreciate any comment so don't be shy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, I didn't intend on writing anymore chapters to this fic but I couldn't resist anymore.**

**Again, the writing is raw. There aren't many details, everything is underdeveloped, and this chapter is extremely short. I really don't have time to write but I figured it wouldn't hurt to add on to the drama. **

**PS- It may help to reread the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters. **

The water felt cool and reassuring to Caroline. As soon as she and Bonnie left the Original's mansion she went straight to her home and dove into a shower. _What did I just do? Was it worth it? _

She ran her fingers through her hair, simultaneously ridding her strawberry scented shampoo and Rebekah's blood that stubbornly stained her hands. _It was worth it. I said what needed to be said. It was necessary._

She eventually ended up leaning against the hard tiled walls of her shower, facing the white vulnerable wall that was her shower curtain. She just stood there and let the relentless water clean her state of mind. The atmosphere of her haven that was her bathroom was at first comforting but then a familiar chill ran down her naked spine.

"I could kill you right now,…" Klaus began, with a voice laced with frustration.

She instinctively hugged her body, eyes wide with fear.

"…but as you already know, that is an impossibility," he finished.

"Why?" she whispered. Ordinarily the sound of the water would have muffled her question but exquisite hearing abilities overruled that human truth.

He didn't respond for, what felt like, a long time. She tried to imagine what he looked like or where he was standing exactly.

"Why did you do it, Caroline?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject. The tone of his voice remained even.

"…because I wanted to prove a point," she answered but struggled to sound brave.

"Get out of the shower, Caroline. I won't ask you again." And with that she heard her bathroom door shut.

Caroline took a deep breath as she turned off the water. She gingerly stepped out onto her bathroom and then wrapped a towel around her. When she opened her bathroom door she found Klaus leaning against her dresser with his arms crossed.

"Get on the bed."

Her eyes grew wide with fear. Here she was, vulnerable, with only a towel covering her. She couldn't gauge what he intended to do. Any confidence or strength she had within her was left back at the mansion.

"Get on the bed, Caroline," he ordered again. He saw the fear flash across her face but he ignored.

She was frozen where she stood but somehow she thawed out and sat on the edge of her bed, hugging her body tightly.

Klaus pushed off of the dresser and sat down beside her; he raised one of his knees on the bed to face her. "My sister told me to come after you," he began while his finger stroked down her bare shoulder blade. "Do you know why?" he purred in her ear.

"Klaus…please don't," she shuddered as his fingers grazed across her collarbone.

He closed his eyes and let his forehead fall against her shoulder and he breathed her sweet strawberry scent. "That wasn't you back there, sweetheart," he said but he sounded pained.

She had no words. All she could focus on was the fact that he was leaning on her, his breath brushing against her body as he spoke. She could smell the thick scent of copper emanating from him, probably a result of spilling blood over the centuries. She didn't regret what she did but now she saw that as a problem because she was simply terrified.

He could feel waves of fear rolling off of her but he didn't move.

"I want to prove a point, Caroline," he stated as his eyes settled on hers again. Her face was turned towards him and she didn't miss the fact that he was reusing her words.

Unwanted tears fell down her face as she let his words sink into her. _Oh no. Please no. Please, please don't do this to me. _

He reached up and gently wiped away a tear and then slid his hand to the back of her neck holding it firmly. At first he hesitated but then he slowly leaned toward her and pressed his lips to hers.

She continued to hug herself, terrified of letting her towel go, but then she felt his hand move from her neck to coast down her arm and grasp one of her hands. His lips molded against hers but she was unresponsive just as he expected. He raised her hand and then pressed his lips in her palm.

Caroline's breathing was erratic. His gentleness was killing her because she knew it was a game. Any minute she expected the pain to come. She waited for him to make his move. _Prove a point_ he said…she waited.

His other hand reached into his pocket and he took out the bracelet he'd given her so many months ago. Without taking his eyes off of hers he clasped the bracelet around her wrist.

"Don't do it again, Caroline."

And then he was gone, leaving her breathless, utterly confused, thankful, terrified, but mostly _amazed_ by his actions.

**Did I scare you? Are you relieved or unsatisfied? I really don't know the answers to Klaus' questions or what Rebekah intended for him to do when he went after Caroline. Those answers are for you to decide. I welcome any comment.**


End file.
